


Duty or Desire?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel is taken during a mission with another team and Jack, desperate to get him back, has to decide how far he is prepared to go.





	Duty or Desire?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

“But sir, Daniel's been missing for a month!” Jack said forcefully, trying to control his rising frustration; trying to beat down the fear that ate at him day after day. Daniel had been lost to them before, too many times and each time the man returned to them, the odds mounted that one day he would be lost forever.

“I know that, Colonel,” Hammond said firmly, his expression indicating that he knew very well how Jack was feeling. “But I have my orders and I have no choice but to declare Doctor Jackson missing in action. I’m sorry.”

Jack glared at his commanding officer and then slumped in the chair next to Hammond's desk.

It had been a month, a whole month! Over four weeks; twenty-nine days, eleven hours and eight minutes, since Daniel had been taken from his off world dig. Six hundred and eighty three very long hours for Jack to feel like crap.

A long time to kick himself for blithely letting Daniel go off with another team, hours and days to second guess every action he had taken ever since, an excruciatingly painful lifetime to wonder if he’d lost Daniel without the guy ever knowing what he meant to Jack.

~~

Jack carried a measure of guilt for not challenging Daniel’s request to go off world with another team. He hadn’t really wanted his archaeologist to go, but at the same time he’d wanted to give Daniel what he so clearly wanted. It had been so long since Daniel had actually been an archaeologist. Jack had known how much of a strain it was for his compassionate friend to repeatedly subsume his real talents in favour of military objectives. However, Daniel had never been one to put his personal considerations above those of the human race for which the SGC fought on a daily basis, so he shoved his own feelings aside to do what was required. 

When the opportunity arose for Daniel to take part in a fourteen day mission where his skills as an archaeologist would be needed, Jack had given in, ignoring his own desires to keep Daniel by his side. He had signed off on the temporary transfer and a happy archaeologist had cheerfully gone off with SG11.

Letting his mind wander back, Jack remembered standing in the Gateroom to see Daniel off. As the archaeologist mounted the ramp, he’d stopped just before walking through the event horizon and turned back, a smile of such pleasure lighting up his face that it made Jack’s heart turn in his breast. 

Jack hadn’t known if the smile was because he’d come to see Daniel off, or if it was in appreciation for being allowed to go on the mission, but Jack didn’t care. Any reason for Daniel to consider bestowing a smile like that Jack would accept. It was one of his rare smiles, showing true pleasure and as far as Jack was concerned, it was a smile he would never tire of seeing. Daniel didn’t show such joy nearly often enough.

The next memory to surface wasn’t anywhere near so pleasant. It was nine days later and Jack had just arrived at the base when the unauthorised traveller alarm had sounded. Still wearing his civvies, he’d raced to the control room. 

Even though he had no reason to suspect the emergency had anything to do with SG11 and Daniel, he couldn’t help the fear clawing at his guts. 

So far SG11 had made every check-in exactly on time, and during each report mention was made of Doctor Jackson. Jack hadn’t needed to request the detailed reports on Daniel, Colonel Mellor knew better than to risk Jack’s displeasure. Mellor hadn’t been in charge of SG11 for very long but enough to know how close SG1 were and how caring they were of their civilian. How protective O’Neill was of him.

As Jack rushed to the control room he knew SG11 wasn’t due to report in for another hour, so when he heard Mellor’s voice, he was deathly afraid his fears were justified.

Hammond looked up as he hurried in through the door, still speaking to Mellor through the MALP. He held up a hand to Jack, silently asking for his patience.

Jack listened impatiently to what was being said, gathering enough to know the SG team had been attacked while they were split up. Some of them were at the base camp while the others who were at the dig site had been set upon. 

Jack was itching to interrupt and get more details on exactly what had happened at the dig site, but then the next sentence took the breath from him.

“By the time we got there, Watkins and Sierra were dead and Baxter was fading in and out of consciousness. There was no sign of Jackson. Just his tape recorder in the dirt.”

Watkins and Baxter were seasoned marines; Joaquin Sierra had been their archaeologist, the man who had requested Daniel’s expertise on the mission.

Jack forced his attention back to what Hammond was asking. “…and were you able to get anything from Baxter?”

“Not much, sir. We’re almost at the gate now, sir,” Mellor said.

“Doctor Fraiser and her team are waiting for you,” Hammond replied.

“Yes, sir. Just before he finally lost consciousness completely Baxter said something about a large group of people with cloaks and hoods. They seemed most interested in Jackson and Sierra, trying twice to get to them. I think Baxter meant they wanted them alive but didn’t care what happened to Watkins and himself.”

“You don’t know how Sierra died?”

“Not sure, sir. He was still lying by the wall where he and Jackson had been working. Watkins and Baxter were patrolling just above them. I’m afraid we need Baxter’s report for more information.”

“Very well.” Hammond signed off.

“Sir, permission to lead a search and rescue mission?” Jack said immediately.

“When we have more Intel, colonel.”

“Sir, the longer we leave Daniel out there, the…”

“I’m fully aware of the situation, colonel,” Hammond replied sharply, “but I’m not going to risk sending another team through until I know what they will be facing. By all means get your team together. You can lead the S&R team when I give the order. In the meantime, Major Carter can ready a UAV for deployment on my command.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack said heavily.

Frustratingly, all Jack could do now was wait and consequently have more time to think, to brood. To remember that the last time he had signed off for Daniel to accompany SG11 the team had been attacked and Daniel had been kidnapped. Tied up and dragged off as it turned out by a stinky Unas. Daniel had been hurt, terrified and threatened with ending up as the main course of a monster’s banquet. 

Half the team had died, including Daniel’s old friend when Jack had been forced to shoot poor Rothman, yet miraculously the linguist had used his compassionate understanding to make friends with the monster and even give him a name. Only Daniel, Jack thought ruefully, recalling how angry he’d felt when he’d finally found his friend, only to find him defending his kidnapper against them. But later, Jack was honest enough to admit it hadn’t really been anger he had been feeling when he’d seen Daniel, hands still tied and blood on his face, it was unmitigated relief that he’d sought to disguise behind other emotions.

It was almost six hours before Hammond finally authorised the S&R party to embark by which time Jack was desperate to take action. 

Mellor and what remained of his team had very little relevant information to impart beyond what was already known. They had left base camp in response to the call for help from Watkins and could soon hear the sound of weapons fire. It didn’t take more than ten minutes for them to reach the dig site but by then Watkins and Sierra were dead and Daniel was missing. Baxter was the only person with more information and he was unconscious, wounded twice; one in the shoulder and the other a head injury. Luckily neither was life threatening, but the head injury was keeping him out of it. 

Hammond had hoped there might be some information; some clues on Daniel’s tape recorder but unfortunately it only contained notes on the translation of the wall, plus some comments from Sierra. It appeared he and Daniel disagreed on methodology. It wasn’t any help in finding what had happened on the planet, but Jack was determined to get a hold of the recording device. It was the only tangible link he had left to Daniel.

Jack, Sam and Teal’c were raring to go, the colonel pushing the point that prior to the incident no other hostiles had been evident. In fact it was believed the planet was uninhabited. However, Hammond was adamant they needed as much information as possible because Mellor was positive the Stargate had not been activated. 

Problem was, that only made Jack more desperate to go as that suggested either the planet was not uninhabited and begged the question what would the hostiles want with Daniel? Or possibility two, that the hostiles had arrived by ship – and maybe had already left? That second scenario he tried to ignore.

Unwilling to just sit back and wait, Jack was seriously considering the possibility of making an unauthorised trip through the gate when the general received a call from the Infirmary. Baxter was awake at last. 

~~

Hammond allowed Jack to accompany him to the Infirmary on the understanding that he allowed the general to question the Lieutenant first. 

The general knew Colonel O’Neill’s attachment to the good doctor very well and he recognised Jack’s impatience. He was also very aware that the colonel was presently suffering from a surfeit of guilt; an emotion both O’Neill and Doctor Jackson seemed to share all too readily when it came to each other. At one time, Hammond had considered breaking up the team, it was clear they had become too reliant on each other. However, he had second thoughts because there was no other posting to compare with the SGC and no other team with the responsibility of SG1 and it seemed that very reliance on each other was what made the team work so well. 

That decision had been made almost two years ago and the team was even closer now. This could be one of those times when that very reliance could backfire on them. If anything was to happen to Daniel Jackson it could tear the team apart; it would certainly impinge on the impatient man by his side.

Doctor Fraiser met them at the infirmary door. “Lieutenant Baxter has severe concussion, general. He can answer questions, but he is not to be stressed.” She stared pointedly at O’Neill who met her gaze and nodded. She softened her expression, knowing how worried he was about Daniel; he was her friend too.

Baxter was lying propped up in his bed, bandages covering his upper chest and head. He looked tired but on seeing Hammond and O’Neill approaching his expression was set and determined.

It didn’t take long to get a clear picture of events. 

“The colonel sent Captain Watkins and me to keep an eye on the geeks. Sorry, sir,” he shrugged. “Doctors Sierra and Jackson. Daniel and Joaquin were still working deciphering the language on that wall. It had been stumping them for days. Anyhow, they came from nowhere; we had no warning at all until bullets and tiny explosions peppered all around us. I was hit in the shoulder in that first round.” His voice faded as memories assailed him.

“And Daniel?” Jack asked quickly.

“I saw Daniel pull Joaquin to the ground and I heard the sound of small arms fire, I guess they were shooting back. The captain was already using his P90 and I did the best I could too.”

“Colonel Mellor said your assailants seemed more interested in the civilians?” Hammond asked.

“Well, that’s the impression I got, sir. They were firing in the direction of the wall but all shots were wide, whereas the attack on Captain Watkins and me was much more intense.”

“If that’s the case then how was Doctor Sierra killed?”

Jack wanted to know about Daniel, but he knew better than to interrupt the general again.

“After the captain was killed, I tried to get closer to the Docs. It was clear Daniel could handle himself very well, but Joaquin was panicked by Watkins’ death. I remember Daniel yelling something at him, but I’m not sure what happened next.”

Unable to keep his counsel any longer, Jack demanded, “You must know what happened to Daniel?”

“Colonel!” Hammond admonished. More calmly he continued, “Try and think, son, we need to know what happened next, and anything at all you can tell us about your attackers. Do you have any idea what the insurgents wanted? Did they say anything?”

“Say anything? No, sir. I did hear Daniel shouting to them, trying to find out what they wanted, but they didn’t answer him.” He looked at Jack. “I’m sorry, sir, I wish I could tell you more, but it’s a little hazy because that’s when I got shot. Next thing I remember is waking to find Colonel Mellor staring at me. Joaquin was dead by then, and Daniel was missing. I guess they thought I was dead too.”

Jack was frustrated. They knew little more now than they had before and he was itching to get through the gate and look for Daniel himself.

Hammond was still trying to get further information from Baxter, taking him back over the attack again, in case there was some small detail that he’d forgotten to mention, but nothing else useful was forthcoming. Baxter was clearly distressed that he couldn’t remember anything else and couldn’t offer any further assistance.

“I think that’s enough,” Doctor Fraiser interjected. 

Hammond acquiesced, leaving Baxter with comforting words. Jack nodded but didn’t trust himself to speak until they had left the infirmary.

“Please, sir. Don’t delay any longer, let me take a team through.”

Hammond looked at him but didn’t respond, swiftly continuing on his way to the control room. Jack kept pace with him, knowing it would be a mistake to press any further now. It seemed the general had his own ideas and Jack had to trust they would allow him to go and find Daniel.

~~

Less than an hour later, Jack led the remaining members of SG1 and SG3 through the gate. At Hammond’s command, Carter had dispatched a UAV through the gate and it had flown a complicated search pattern, finding precisely nothing more than expected. There were the remains of the base camp and the few items left at the dig site. No sign of any human life.

They spent twelve hours searching for Daniel Jackson but could find no trace of him, or any sign of where he’d been taken. 

There had been apparent indications of a struggle near the wall where Daniel and Sierra had been and the obvious conclusion was that after his companions had been killed or rendered unconscious Daniel had been overwhelmed. He’d tried to fight back but hadn’t stood a chance. Teal’c said there were at least eight attackers, possibly more. 

Teal’c followed the tracks of the hostiles who didn’t appear to have gone to any trouble to disguise them. Even Jack recognised the signs of a very reluctant archaeologist being roughly pulled along and knowing Daniel he’d purposely tried to make a trail for them to follow. As they tracked the group who seemed to be increasingly careless, Jack’s confidence was rising they would be able to get Daniel back. He tried not to think about why he might have been taken. 

Therefore after three hours of following the clear trail it came as a complete shock when it simply disappeared.

They were standing in the middle of a rough area of scrubby land on the edge of desert. There was no further sign, no evidence and Jack’s heart plummeted at the obvious conclusion. Then stubbornness set in and he refused to give up. He ordered a thorough search of the area, sending two men back along the trail to make sure no one had headed off in another direction. 

After four hours of finding no further trace, it was clear that the others believed they were wasting their time but Jack was as stubborn as the missing archaeologist. It was Teal’c who made him see sense.

“How much longer do we have to waste time here, O’Neill? DanielJackson is no longer on this planet, wishing otherwise will not help to free him. We must return to the SGC and seek other methods.”

Jack had looked at his friend; glanced at the worried expression of his 2iC and realised what he was doing. He was acting like Daniel’s friend, like the man who loved him and felt guilt for failing, rather than like the colonel who kept his emotions under tight control to perform his duty at any cost. He squared his shoulders and ordered them back to the gate.

That had been a month ago and they’d had no more luck finding Daniel since. They hadn’t even been able to discover who had killed the members of SG11 and stolen Daniel from them.

Immediately on their return, Hammond had contacted their allies, called in every favour he was owed but all to no avail. The Asgard couldn’t be reached, too busy fighting their own war it seemed. Apparently, the other races had no information on the planet from which Daniel had been taken, or the people who might have kidnapped him.

And Jack was slowly going out of his mind.

~~

A week later they finally heard from Thor. What little information he could provide wasn’t what Jack wanted to hear.

“I am sorry,” Thor said from his ship far from Earth. “That area of space is a prime hunting ground for the Istress.”

“Istress?” Hammond asked.

“They hunt others they can sell as slaves.”

“What!” Jack exclaimed. “Why Daniel?”

Before Thor could answer, General Hammond asked, “Why bother with a small group like an SG team?”

“How did they find them?” Major Carter pondered.

“How? They have various methods. They patrol, they leave traps, they have detection devices, any number of ways. Why? That is more difficult to say. Perhaps they saw something they believed would fetch a high price?”

“But they only took Daniel,” Jack commented.

“Did not Baxter suggest they might be after Sierra too?” Teal’c interjected.

“Was this Sierra an attractive individual by your standards?” Thor queried.

“I guess the answer to that would be yes,” Carter said, while the men glanced at each other. “He was young, well built with pleasant features.”

“I overheard the nurses in the infirmary speaking of him once,” Teal’c added, “They commented that his long hair was made to run fingers through.”

Hammond coughed while Jack just stared. “They talk about Daniel?” The question was out before Jack could stop it.

“Oh my yes,” Carter answered, only to stop when she saw the expression on the general’s face.

Thor continued as soon as there was silence. “I can only surmise it is likely the Istress were keeping an eye on your people while they worked, deciding an attack was worthwhile to get the two specimens.”

Jack flinched at the description. “You know where they might’ve taken Daniel?”

“There are a few locations where sales are held,” Thor began.

“Can you give us your best guess?” Jack interrupted.

“Best guess?” Thor queried but before Jack could explain, he added, “Ah you wish me to provide the most likely location. I will send you three Stargate addresses, the first one I believe might be the best choice. I am sorry I can be of no more assistance but my ship is needed in our fight against the replicators.”

“Thank you, Thor, for taking the time to talk with us,” Hammond said.

“Yeah, thanks Thor, ole buddy.” Jack wished the small alien could do more but understood that he had probably done more than he should from his own people’s point of view. At least now they had a place to start. Jack felt better than he had in weeks.

~~

The following afternoon, Jack was pacing in his office, waiting for the result of a telephone conference that General Hammond was having with Kinsey and the Joint Chiefs. As Daniel had already been declared MIA the general had to pass on the report from Thor in order to request authorisation to mount another rescue mission for Doctor Jackson. Jack hoped the Joint Chiefs would just rubber stamp the request, knowing what Daniel Jackson had done for the Stargate programme. 

However, they didn’t consider the information provided by Thor to be sufficiently explicit and passed it on to a higher authority for approval, specifically the Chairman of the Intelligence Oversight Committee, Senator Robert Kinsey. 

Not surprisingly, Jack was worried. Kinsey had never hidden his contempt for Daniel and the usually understanding and compassionate Doctor Jackson displayed his disdain for the man openly. This did not bode well and Jack was hoping Hammond’s persuasive tact could – for once – sway the politician.

Jack couldn’t bear the thought of what was happening to Daniel, what the man who meant more to him than his own life might have been suffering for the past five and a half weeks. 

He slipped Daniel’s small tape recorder from his pocket. He carried it with him constantly now. He rarely took it out at work, but just putting his hand in his pocket and feeling its presence took the edge off. At home he often listened to it. Not the actual words which were related to Daniel’s linguistic work but for the sound of his voice. 

Jack hadn’t realised just how much he liked the sound of Daniel’s voice until he could no longer hear it in person. Daniel had a melodious voice when he wasn’t so passionately caught up that his words fell over each other in their haste to escape and be heard. Jack enjoyed the passion very much, and he dreamed of experiencing it in other ways than the verbal, but when listening to Daniel now it was that gentle cadence Jack needed to hear. He wanted all of Daniel, the gentleness and the passion.

He made a promise to himself and one to Daniel. If Jack ever found him, he would tell Daniel the truth, explain to him that his friendship went so much deeper than Daniel knew. He was prepared to admit to Daniel that he was in love with him. He didn’t know how Daniel would react to that. Jack prayed at least Daniel would appreciate that someone cared for him and would provide anything – God everything – he needed. 

Next, Jack promised himself that whatever had happened to Daniel, whatever he had been forced to suffer, he would make sure Daniel understood he was there for him. Jack would be just a friend if that was all Daniel wanted or needed, or as a lover if Daniel would accept that from him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his office phone and it was with a sense of foreboding that he picked it up.

~~

Only just stopping himself slamming down the receiver on General Hammond, Jack thumped his desk instead and swore volubly. So much for the vaunted motto of never leaving a man behind!

Kinsey had flatly refused to allow another rescue mission on what he termed ‘flimsy alien rumour’, adding that anyway Jackson would most likely be compromised making any effort unwarranted. According to Hammond he’d even had the nerve to say that the ‘slim chance of recovering one man didn’t warrant the expense.’ He hadn’t even mentioned Hammond’s own concern; the possible risk to further SG teams visiting worlds in the danger area. 

Even though Jack had been doubtful permission would be received once it had been passed to Kinsey for approval, to actually hear the disparagement in his refusal caused rage to pour through SG1’s leader.

How dare that…that piece of crap dismiss Daniel like so blatantly! It was bad enough the man denigrated Thor’s intelligence but to then equate Daniel’s freedom, his very life, to money? The bastard! Daniel had been abandoned to his fate. If Jack could’ve got his hands around Kinsey’s throat the man would’ve been dead in an instant.

Then as the meaning of Kinsey’s decision sank in, Jack’s anger evaporated to be replaced by a terrible feeling of sadness, of utter loss. How could Jack live with knowing that his best friend, the man he loved so desperately was out there alone; facing God knows what kind of life? Lost. Probably feeling abandoned. With a sigh, Jack could well imagine what Daniel would be thinking; that he wasn’t worth the trouble involved with a protracted search for him. Daniel had never accepted his own worth. And damn it, Jack wasn’t about to let someone like Kinsey prove Daniel’s self-doubt to be correct.

Kinsey might not stand by it, but Jack did. He would not leave a man behind, most especially not this man.

~~

Time was passing and no matter what Jack tried nothing changed. He had persuaded General Hammond to keep pressing their allies for any information and to issue a directive that each time an SG team went through the gate they searched for any Intel about the Istress or the possible location of Daniel Jackson. Jack knew the odds of learning anything were remote but he had to do something no matter how futile.

While working at the mountain and off world Jack managed to control his feelings. He hid behind his military persona and once again became the hardened colonel. He overheard comments suggesting he’d changed and Jack didn’t doubt it. He knew Daniel would once again recognise the man he’d first met all those years ago; then he realised if Daniel were where he belonged Jack wouldn’t need to hide. He’d never hide from Daniel again. But, first he had to find him and he didn’t have the slightest clue how to do that.

If he couldn’t find him, how could he bring him home?

~~

Almost four months had passed since Daniel had been taken and it seemed everyone had accepted that he wouldn’t ever return. Everyone but Jack. Even Sam and Teal’c spoke of their missing team-mate in the past tense. 

Hammond’s order to keep an eye and ear out for information still stood but as nothing had ever come of it, the order had lapsed into an afterthought. If it hadn’t been for Jack brow-beating the team leaders it was likely most of the teams wouldn’t have addressed the issue. It didn’t mean they didn’t care, it was simply that life went on. But for Jack without Daniel, his life was in standby mode. And Jack was beginning to wonder how long he could keep going on nothing but forlorn hope. 

That morning as usual Jack dropped by Daniel’s office. It was dark and too quiet but Jack could still feel the archaeologist in the hotchpotch of this space. It was the one place where Jack felt a measure of peace. The only other time he felt closer to Daniel was at home, where the archaeologist had spent a fair amount of his free time with his friend, often staying over. Jack had long wished for Daniel to spend the night in his bed, but that had only ever been in his dreams, dreams he often revisited now. His fear was mounting that dreams of Daniel would be all he would ever have. 

Pulling himself out of his painful meanderings, Jack realised he needed to head to the briefing room, he was going to be late for the usual pre-mission meeting with the general. SG1 had a mission and they were due to ship out early the next morning. 

The team carried on with three members, Jack almost begging Hammond not to require him to replace Daniel, he just couldn’t do it. But he knew the day would come soon when Hammond would order him to pick a fourth, it would be Hammond’s way of asking him to move on. Jack knew the general had already been extremely generous allowing Jack a great deal of latitude but even Hammond had his limits. 

Carter and Teal’c were already waiting when Jack entered, Teal’c raising an eyebrow at O’Neill who was rarely late for briefings. Jack nodded briefly at both of them, before heading straight to the side table and pouring himself coffee, lamenting the fact that he didn’t need to pour one for Daniel too. Shaking away his depressive mood, he took his seat at the table.

After a minute or two nursing his coffee, he asked, “What’s keeping the general?”

“Not sure, sir,” Carter said. “He was talking with Major Etchells when Teal’c and I arrived. He asked us to wait and continued his discussion with the major in his office.”

Jack glanced towards the glass wall through which he could see Hammond seated behind his desk. He was alone in the office, talking on the telephone. As if he knew he was being watched, the general turned his face towards the glass and met Jack’s gaze. After a long moment he broke the look and turned away. Jack suddenly felt uneasy.

A couple of minutes later the general entered the briefing room and the expression on his face didn’t make Jack feel any better. The general sat down heavily and looked from one face to another, his gaze falling last and longest on Jack.

“Sir?” Jack prompted. Whatever was concerning the general, Jack was sure it had nothing to do with SG1’s upcoming mission.

“Major Etchells made a report on return from SG8’s recent mission to P4X 515,” Hammond said. 

Jack sat forward in his seat, his eyes never leaving Hammond’s.

“The natives on the planet had heard of the Istress, were afraid of them in fact. Seemed they raided their world from time and time and kidnapped people.”

“Specific people?” Carter asked.

“Always young and strong, and usually good looking,” Hammond replied.

“Their taste seems similar to the Goa’uld,” Teal’c commented.

Jack’s gut twisted at the implication. God, he’d never considered the possibility that the slavers might be collecting for the Goa’uld. 

“Is that likely?” the general asked, frowning.

“It is not impossible, general but unlikely. The Goa’uld would not pay when they could gather their own slaves at will,” Teal’c replied.

Teal’c’s denial did not remove the fear his first comment had caused and unable to bear the thought of Daniel being used as a host or a Jaffa snake incubator, Jack abruptly asked, “These natives, what did they say?”

“Apparently the Istress hold sales at regular intervals and natives knew the symbols for one of the planets where they take place.”

Jack’s head snapped back up and his eyes fixed on the general. “When do we go, sir?” For the first time in months, Jack had real hope.

Hammond dropped his eyes, took a breath before looking back up and when Jack saw the expression in his eyes, a chill seared through him. “I’m afraid you don’t, colonel.”

Jack couldn’t speak; his anger was so deep it left him breathless, and desperately trying to draw air into his lungs. It was Teal’c who spoke.

“Why would you refuse us the possibility of rescuing DanielJackson?”

“It isn’t that simple, Teal’c,” Hammond began. 

“Sir!” interjected Carter, dismayed.

“These people had no knowledge of Doctor Jackson. Etchells gave a full description of him but the natives had no information about any captives of the Istress. The likelihood is that Doctor Jackson was sold months ago, probably shortly after he was taken. We have no more idea today where he is than we did the day he was taken. Sending an SG team to the known location of these slavers, who have already proven themselves a danger to our people, is just too high a risk.”

“A risk we’re prepared to take,” Jack stated flatly.

“A risk I will not permit,” Hammond responded.

“You will not permit?” Jack said harshly. “Forgive me, sir,” Jack’s voice held no trace of apology, “but I don’t believe the refusal is your idea. It’s Kinsey again isn’t it? Doesn’t think Daniel is worth it? Well I do. I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back. If there is even the slightest chance that Daniel is with these people, or even if it’s only a way to get further information, I’ll go through that gate and find out.”

“And I will accompany O’Neill,” Teal’c stated. 

“Me too,” Carter declared.

Hammond looked from one determined face to another. Sighing, he said, “I’m sorry, but I cannot authorise it.” Turning to Jack, he admitted, “You’re right, Jack, I’ve received orders not to proceed on this intelligence, and in this case, reluctantly, I agree with the decision. There simply isn’t enough known about these people or the planet where this sale takes place. And to be brutally honest, what are the odds of Doctor Jackson still being in their hands?”

“One chance in a thousand is enough for me,” Jack said gruffly, one chance in a million, he added silently, pain flaring in his heart as the first chance of finding Daniel since the day he’d been taken was yanked away from him.

“I’m sorry, colonel, but without more information it’s just not possible. I cannot authorise such a mission.” Hammond took a breath. “Now people, we need to discuss your next mission. You’re due to leave at oh-six hundred hours. Major Carter?”

Jack tuned out the briefing. He already knew enough about the proposed mission and Carter’s technobabble would just go over his head anyway. He had more important things to think about right now.

~~

Jack invited Carter and Teal’c to come to his house, ostensibly for pizza and beer, but neither of his team mates was fooled. They knew very well there would only be one subject of discussion that evening. Colonel O’Neill had been too quiet after the blow of Hammond’s refusal. 

“It seemed almost cruel to give us that news and then tell us we can’t act on it,” Sam said with a small sigh as she dropped the last crust of her pizza back into the box.

“I cannot believe General Hammond would purposely be cruel,” Teal’c commented.

“He wouldn’t, but neither would he be dishonest. He had news he felt we should know about, even if he had to disappoint us almost immediately,” Jack said. He’d been thinking about this ever since Hammond had told them the truth.

He offered Carter another beer and Teal’c another soda. Taking a deep pull of his own beer, he stared at the flickering fire in the grate for a long moment before he turned to his friends. 

“I have no intention of going to P7S 988 tomorrow morning. I’m going to the coordinates Etchells got from P4X 515.”

“You have these coordinates?” Teal’c asked.

“Yes, I accessed Etchells’ report before I left the base. I have the address.” 

Jack looked at Carter. “We disobeyed orders once before on Daniel’s say so, will you help me do it again for Daniel?”

“Yes, sir,” Carter replied immediately. “Did you really think we wouldn’t come with you? Daniel’s safety means…”

“No, major,” Jack interrupted. “I need to go alone.”

“What? Why?” Carter added a belated, “Sir.”

“We know next to nothing about these people who have taken Daniel and it will be a lot easier for one man alone to blend in and…”

Now it was Carter’s turn to interrupt, “But sir, Teal’c and I are very capable of undercover work.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c added quietly, the look in his eye telling Jack all too clearly that his abilities were more than equal to Jack’s.

“I know that,” Jack said calmly. “But we don’t know whether they are even aware of the Goa’uld, or whether they could be allies or enemies. There are two many variables and unfortunately you two could be a detriment.” Jack held up a hand to stall any more comments. “Look, I’ve thought about nothing else all day and I have made my decision. All I need to know now is if you cover for me, at least for a few hours, give me a head start.”

Sam and Teal’c looked at each other and without a word being spoken they communicated their decision. In reality, each of them knew it had been a foregone conclusion.

Jack was more grateful than he could say that his friends were with him, so he decided not to try. Instead, glancing from one to the other, he smiled as he said, “Okay, so we ship out as usual tomorrow and immediately we step through on the other side I’ll redial the coordinates I got from Etchells.”

“We’ll set up camp as usual, go through the motions. Then after say twelve hours we’ll report into Hammond and,” she hesitated. “Say what?” she asked.

“O’Neill is missing.” Teal’c suggested.

“No,” Jack said, “It’s bad enough I’m bucking orders, I’m not gonna cause Hammond any more concern than necessary. I’m not gonna simply go missing, I will write a note and you can ‘find’ it.”

“Saying what?” Sam asked.

“The truth, that I’ve gone in search of Daniel.”

“Hammond will most likely assume you have taken the action he refused to authorise.” Teal’c looked steadily at Jack. “He will also suspect we were in collusion with you.”

“Maybe. Knowing that, you still wanna go through with this?” Jack queried but simply received two blank looks. “Of course Hammond will almost certainly guess where I’m going,” Jack added.

“Yes.” Sam frowned. “And he could easily send a team after you, sir.”

“Then is this diversion necessary?” Teal’c queried.

“Maybe not, but it does cover the general if he decides not to send anyone after me,” Jack said quietly.

“Are you suggesting he would approve of this action?” Teal’c raised an eyebrow and Jack knew him well enough to know he was confused.

“Approve? No, otherwise he’d have given us permission. Understand? Yes, he knows how we feel about Daniel; damn it, he feels the same way but he can’t go against orders. I don’t think he’ll try and stop me once I’ve made my move. He won’t risk anyone else. I think he’ll just hope I succeed.”

“I think you better had, sir,” Carter smiled wryly. “He might just forgive us if you bring Daniel back, otherwise we’ll probably be spending some time in Leavenworth!”

Jack gave her a slight smile. He fully intended not to come back through that gate without Daniel. If he didn’t find him on this world, he would just keep searching.

~~

The next morning Jack took the time to visit Daniel’s office before heading to the locker room and getting changed. He hadn’t been able to rest much the night before, instead planning what he would need for his private mission and a couple of the items he wanted were in Daniel’s office.

He decided his friend might be in need of some personal items, ordinary things like a spare pair of glasses. He knew where Daniel kept a pair in one of the drawers of his desk. 

Smiling he also picked up a small package of Daniel’s favourite coffee, he doubted very much if he’d had any in months. That thought made Jack wonder if perhaps there was anything help that might help …ground Daniel after his months away. Jack tried not to dwell on what kind of life Daniel might have been living during his captivity. Having been through prolonged captivity himself, Jack knew the importance of small personal items, how that reconnection to reality helped with recovery.

Looking round the office, Jack began to place things on Daniel’s desk alongside the glasses and coffee. Daniel’s favourite bandana, his boonie, the photo of Sha’re. The team photograph taken on P2X 443 when they were all laughing at something Daniel had said, and Jack was ruffling his hair. Jack smiled as he remembered how happy they had been then; a pang running through him at the fear they’d never experience that again. Pushing aside some morbid thoughts, he looked for other things. A small notepad and one of Daniel’s many pencils. Jack dug the small tape recorder from his pocket, he’d put that in the pack too. What else, he pondered?

He knew! That small box from Abydos that Daniel kept his special keepsakes. The archaeologist had an odd name for it, Abydonian Jack assumed. Daniel would glance in it from time to time and once when Jack had walked in on him when it was open, Daniel had shown Jack the small carved bone pendant that Sha’re used to wear. Jack knew there were other items in the box but he hadn’t asked and Daniel had never shown him anything else. Jack knew he kept it in the top drawer and he took it out. It didn’t lock, having only a simple catch underneath the opened the top.   
Feeling a little uncomfortable at opening it, but deciding it was in a good cause, Jack flipped the catch and lifted the lid.

Sha’re’s pendant was still in the box, but there was something curled next to it, something that Jack thought he recognised but surely he was mistaken. Carefully he took out the tightly plaited band, his mouth opening a little in surprise as he realised it had been right. He turned it over in the palm of his hand, as if needing to see it from every angle to confirm that it really was what he thought it was. 

There could be doubt, it was his wrist band. He thought he’d lost it almost a year ago, when one of the strands frayed and broke. He had taken it off rather than lost it, and then promptly couldn’t find it. He had been angry at himself for losing the keepsake. As he turned it in his hand he suddenly had a vague recollection of complaining about it to Daniel and he wondered now if it had been this very office in which he had taken it off. It must be, he realised; he must have put it down somewhere on the desk and forgotten it and then Daniel had put it away safely for him. 

Frowning, Jack wondered why Daniel had never given it back to him, why instead it had ended up in Daniel’s special box. The mystery tugging at him, Jack slipped the band back into Daniel’s box, debating whether to take the small box with him. He was about to place on the desk with the other items, when a voice spoke from behind him.

“I see you have found DanielJackson’s tal’met roa’ke,” Teal’c commented. When he saw Jack’s confusion, he translated, “his box of love tokens.”

Eyes widening, Jack looked down at the box still in his hands and swiftly laid it on the table.

Teal’c was still explaining, “I believe DanielJackson said the Abydonians use them to store items of great value to the keeper, a reminder of those whom he loves.”

Still Jack did not speak and the Jaffa approached the desk. “What is this?” Teal’c asked.

Jack looked up at his Jaffa friend. “I was trying to choose a few small personal items that Daniel might be glad of.” He picked up the glasses as he spoke, but his eyes were still on the small box. Box of love tokens?

“A thoughtful idea, O’Neill. However, you need to choose wisely as you cannot take everything.”

“No, of course not. That’s what I was trying to decide.” Jack picked up the glasses, the coffee and the picture of Sha’re. Swiftly he slipped the photograph inside the small box and added that to his pile. Teal’c raised an eyebrow at the box but said nothing.

~~

The plan worked perfectly, the team gated through with Hammond’s good wishes sending them on their way. They emerged on a cold damp planet and with a quick nod at his team-mates, Jack quickly rushed to the DHD to redial the address he’d purloined from Etchells’ report, hoping the general would eventually forgive him, forgive them.

As soon as the event horizon settled, Jack stepped through to where he hoped he might find Daniel, or at least some news of his whereabouts.

The world he walked onto this time was warm. It appeared to be around mid-day. The gate was set on the usual stone platform with three wide steps leading down into a small clearing surrounded by overgrown bushes and tall willowy trees.

As he walked Jack thought back over what had been learned about the Istress from the natives of P4X 515. Apparently the Istress were like nomads but rather than travelling through a desert and stopping at oases to trade, they travelled the stars and stopped at various worlds to hold their sales. This world, which they called Tiaster, was a favourite and the people of 515 had suggested it might once have been their home world because the inhabitants dressed similarly but called themselves Tiastress. Carter had voiced Jack’s own thoughts; maybe these people were an offshoot and according the natives of 515, the Istress were due to hold a sale here any day.

Jack decided to keep out of sight at first, scout out the surroundings and the people first. It chafed Jack to have to take it slowly but he knew it was safer in the long run, safer for him and, as a consequence, safer for Daniel. It wouldn’t help the archaeologist if Jack found him only to be captured at the vital moment. Jack could only pray Daniel really was somewhere on this world.

~~

Jack had managed to merge with the locals quite well. He’d stolen some clothes hanging from a washing line, his own stuff was well hidden in the wood not too far from the Stargate. He would’ve liked to bring his P90 with him but that was impossible so he was forced to leave that stashed away too. The only weapon he could safely bring was his knife as many of the locals carried knives strapped to their belts. Anything else would’ve looked suspicious though he had considered hiding a zat on his person, but the native clothing wasn’t very conducive to concealment.

He learned that the Istress were due to hold a slave sale two days later so he’d timed his visit very well. The problem was he had nothing with which he could buy Daniel; he didn’t even understand the currency or how much a slave would cost. So, Jack’s plan was simple. Attend the sale, if Daniel was there – which perversely Jack hoped he was, and didn’t he find it hard to get his head around that – then he would follow whoever bought him to discover where he was being held. Then Jack would do a threat assessment and see if there was a way to get him out. Anyway he could. If that looked to be impossible his only option then would be to head for the Gate and get help. He had to trust that Hammond wouldn’t refuse backup once Jack knew exactly where Daniel was.

Jack investigated the small township carefully in the two days while he waited, scouting out the various routes from the market place where the sale was to be held, looking out for any good hiding places, or shortcuts that might prove useful later. One of the first things he noticed was two distinct types of clothing among the inhabitants, and he soon learned who were the free citizens and who were the slaves.

When the morning of the sale dawned, Jack was tense. He hoped he would see Daniel again, yet at the same time he was afraid his hopes would be in vain. He knew in reality he had no proof Daniel would be part of this sale, all he had was a hope, a belief that he would find Daniel soon. But in the dark of the night, when hope faded and fear slipped in he wondered if he would ever see Daniel again.

As the time of the sale was approaching Jack made his way to the market place, not surprised to find it was very busy. Most of the usual stalls had been moved out of the way, leaving a large central area clear where the crowd was already gathering. A small dais had been placed against the back wall. 

Jack joined the watching populace staying towards the back, and settling into a place where he could see the dais clearly but was safely hidden himself.

He watched as two tall men in dark robes entered from the side, one climbing onto the dais. He pushed the hood of his robe back, scanning the waiting crowd. He said a few words of introduction, informing those waiting that they had fourteen male slaves and six female ones to go on the block, adding almost as an afterthought that one of the women had a child that could be purchased with the mother, or separately. 

Jack’s stomach twisted at the casual brutality of these men. It didn’t bode well for the treatment the slaves received.

The man on the dais nodded to his companion and he let out a shrill whistle. Immediately another two robed men brought out the first slave, a strapping young man who didn’t look a day over twenty and the sale began.

Nerves strung to almost breaking point, Jack watched each person brought forth, usually a couple of men interspersed with a woman and then two more men. They were mostly young, the oldest being perhaps thirty so far and in surprisingly good condition, much to Jack’s relief.

All the women had been sold by now, and Jack was comforted to see that the child, a boy of about seven, was sold along with his mother. There were only two more males left of the fourteen that the auctioneer had stated were to be sold and Jack was feeling desperate. If Daniel wasn’t one of the last two, he was at a loss what to do next. But Jack would not give up. He would think of something, God, he had too!

He took a breath to calm himself. It wouldn’t do to draw any attention to himself, he had to blend into the background. Watching nervously as the last two slaves were brought out, first one and then the other, but neither of them proved to be Daniel. 

Jack stood there as the crowd broke up. He watched the auctioneer count the proceeds from the sale, talking animatedly with his companions. A cold feeling had settled in his gut and Jack knew he had to get out of there before he did something stupid. 

As he turned away he saw the vendors were moving their stalls back into position, rapidly putting their wares out on display again. Just one more day at the market, Jack thought disgustedly.

Feeling very despondent, Jack began slowly walking back through the confusion of the market as the locals reorganised themselves. He was looking down, trying desperately to think of what to do next, of how to discover what might have happened to Daniel. He was concerned now that the odds were he was on entirely the wrong world. He didn’t even know how many worlds the Istress used to sell their slaves. It was so frustrating.

A sudden yell directly in front of Jack brought him up short. He had almost collided with a vendor carting goods to his nearby stall. The man’s angry face was expressive and Jack held up his hands in apology, backing away to skirt the man. As it didn’t really matter where Jack went just then, he took another direction towards the outer edge of the market where the stalls hadn’t been disturbed by the sale of the slaves. 

He looked around to get his bearings and it was then he saw the man. He stared hard, hardly believing what he thought he saw. Heart beating like a hammer in his chest Jack stared at him. The man in slave clothing, the nondescript close fitting grey leggings and top fastened with a twisted grey and black cord round his waist. Jack thought he would know that figure anywhere, though on second thoughts he was a little thinner. The hair was a little longer, more like it had been when they’d first met. But the angle of the head as he talked, the way he moved his hands, even with a package in one of them, it was classic. From this angle Jack couldn’t see his face at all, and the man was clearly focused on the citizen with him. Still Jack was sure, yet he needed confirmation.

He watched as the citizen, he had to be the slave’s owner, turned to the slave and appeared to speak sharply. The slave took a step back and bowed a little to his master and in doing so Jack was able to see the slave’s face. Jack had to suppress a gasp at what he saw. Indeed it was his friend. He had found Daniel – and he had a large bruise across the left side of his face which looked a day or two old.

His first reaction was to rush forward grab Daniel and pull him away from the man who had the temerity to mistreat Daniel, to think he could own his friend. However, good sense prevailed and Jack stood still, looking his fill instead, grateful to find that even with the slight loss of weight and the visible bruise, Daniel still managed to look in reasonably good health.

Daniel and his master were moving away and Jack quickly went after them, keeping at a reasonable distance so he could follow safely without being seen. 

Jack only needed to keep pace with them for about ten minutes when they stopped before the gates to one of the larger residents in the small town. Daniel stood back as the man opened them, moved through after his master and then turned to close the gates behind them.

It was then that he saw Jack.

~~

Daniel struggled uselessly against his unknown captors as they bound his hands behind his back and all too soon he was whisked aboard a strange ship. It was a design he had never seen before.

He demanded answers. Who they were, why they had attacked, why they had taken him? He’d kept asking over and over until with a growl one of them gagged him, tying it so tight that the material abraded his mouth. Daniel got his answers though as he was slammed back against the metal wall of the ship, a forearm pressed against his throat so he feared for his life.

“We are the Istress and we take what we want!” the man snarled at him. “Men, women, children, it matters not.” He laughed mirthlessly looking around at the other men. Turning back to Daniel, the man’s eyes narrowed and he stared closely at his prisoner. “But you, you and the other one, we have a special…order for someone like you.”

Daniel assumed the man meant Joaquin and he frowned, wondering what the Istress could want with two archaeologists, Tau’ri archaeologists. He longed to question the man and the gag was doubly frustrating. However, he was released then to fall like a rag doll on the deck. The Istress walked out, laughing among themselves, one of them locking Daniel in the small empty metal room.

A few hours later two men entered his cell again, one watched while the other removed the gag and his bonds. He was given some water and a bowl of some unrecognisable stew that he forced himself to eat. One of the first things Jack had taught him was the need to keep his strength up so he would be ready if ever the chance of escape presented itself. It helped to think of Jack and the others.

Then he was told to strip and Daniel was about to refuse when the second man lifted his weapon, and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile and the message was very clear. Strip or it would be done for him.

Slowly Daniel removed his clothes and was unaccountably grateful when a bundle was thrown at him. He’d been scared for a moment that they intended to keep him naked. He shook out the clothing he was given, relieved that though the material was rough, the pants and shirt-like top were strong and serviceable.

When he was finished, his hands were re-tied but at least they left the gag off. He took the hint and kept his mouth shut, as difficult as that was. Sitting alone all he could do was think of what might happen to him next, and all the various scenarios that came to mind did nothing at all to ease his mind. Daniel was afraid.

~~

It was two days later before his fears were realised. Daniel was taken from his cell and, together with a dozen other male prisoners and a large complement of Istress guards; he was ‘beamed’ to the planet below, which he learned was called Tiaster.

The scene that greeted Daniel brought home the comments made by the Istress man on his day of capture: that they took what they wanted, men, women or children. It was market day and the main sale item was people. The Istress were indeed slavers.

The man who had gagged him, who Daniel now knew was called Diman and was the group’s leader, stepped up onto a small stage and proceeded to display the men – the slaves – one by one. Daniel watched as each man was inspected, bids were made until finally a sale was agreed. At last he was the only one left and his stomach was churning at the thought of standing up there waiting for some stranger to buy him. 

If ever he needed the cavalry to arrive at the last moment it was now. Come on, Jack, please. Please, I need you. He almost said the words aloud as if voicing them could somehow make the desire more real. Instead, he closed his eyes and repeated the words silently, over and over, praying help would come.

Then, suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and he was roughly pulled forward. Opening his eyes, expecting to be shoved up on the stage, he was surprised to find he was being propelled away from the now empty dais. Glancing around he noticed the crowd was dispersing. 

“What? What’s happening?” Daniel asked, half-expecting a blow when he grasped he’d spoken aloud.

Diman turned to him and said brusquely, “It’s your turn.”

“My turn?” Daniel queried carefully.

Diman laughed, “You’re gonna fill a special order.” Diman turned away and continued to march his way through what appeared to be a small town. 

Daniel knew he’d get nothing more from the man, but thinking over what he’d told Daniel, now and when they first met, he reckoned that someone wanted a man with specific abilities. Someone like him, and poor Joaquin. Archaeologists – and linguists! Of course, they had been studying the markings on the wall. Why hadn’t he understood that before, it seemed obvious now. Of course, he might’ve had something else on his mind.

Even as Daniel came to his conclusion, the group approached a large pair of wooden gates and Diman banged loudly on them.

Almost immediately the gates were opened and a middle-aged man in a pale grey tight-fitting outfit bowed and stood back. Beyond the gates there was an open area, bounded on two sides by rows of small trees and bushes in large pots. Opposite the gates was the residence, and standing on a low veranda another man was waiting. This man was dressed differently, in various shades of blue, wide leggings gathered at the ankle, a long-sleeved tunic open from the neck to waist where it was loosely tied with a broad leather belt, the whole topped off with a floor length sleeveless cloak. Both the tunic and the cloak were richly embroidered in gold and silver thread. 

Diman approached the man and Daniel noticed his swagger was noticeably reduced. 

“Simdan, well met,” Diman said.

“Well met, Diman.” Simdan stepped down, his eyes only for Daniel. “You have found someone suitable? You’re sure?”

“He meets the criteria you demanded, Simdan, but you know I cannot guarantee it. I found him studying the writings in the ruins of Piradae.”

“Piradae!” He stepped in front of Daniel. “You can read the writings?”

Daniel looked at the man, debating whether to answer. 

Diman gave him no time to think, slapping him hard across the back of his head. “Answer your master!” he demanded.

“I am no man’s slave!” Daniel retaliated in anger, not considering his words.

“You are now,” Simdan said, casually throwing a bag to Diman as he spoke, paying for his new slave. 

The chink of coin could clearly be heard as the slaver caught the bag. “Thank you, Simdan. Always good to do business with you. If he does not work out, let me know and I will search again.”

“If he does not suit, the fee will be half next time,” Simdan said sharply.

Diman hesitated a moment but then nodded before turning to leave at the head of his men.

Simdan turned back to Daniel, looking him up and down. “You have the look of intelligence. You may not have been a slave before, but you belong to me now. Accept your situation. What is your name? Tell me a little of yourself.”

“My name is Daniel and how can I accept my situation? I am a free man who was stolen from his friends, his life.”

“You have no choice, Daniel. You legally belong to me. I am not a hard master but I will be obeyed. Timus, take Daniel, bathe him and dress him appropriately. Show him where he can sleep, feed him if he is hungry and then bring him back to me.” Simdan glanced at Daniel. “Come back to me in a better frame of mind, Daniel. Prepare to answer my questions and all will be well.”

Daniel wanted to ask ‘and if I don’t?’ but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

~~

Following Timus deeper into the house, Daniel hoped to learn from the older slave. “Timus, can I…?”

“Quiet!” Timus glanced back over his shoulder. “The first thing you need to learn is that Simdan is our master, but I am yours.”

Daniel stared at the man recognising that he had been well and truly fooled by the man’s attitude in front of his master. Daniel had hoped the man might prove a friend but he gathered that Timus was so much more than the quiet obedient slave he appeared.

“The master leaves the running of the household to me,” Timus continued. “You will have specific duties given to you by the master, but beyond that you are just one more slave under my charge and you will follow my rules.”

Timus opened a nearby door and ushered Daniel inside. “Remove your clothes and wash the smell from yourself,” Timus ordered. 

Daniel wanted to rebel, hating the idea of giving in to this man’s demands but beside the fact that he knew he should save his resistance for a battle worth fighting, it had been days since he had bathed. The water in the deep tub looked very inviting. Daniel pulled off the pants and top given him by the slavers and walked to the tub. 

Suddenly some sixth sense made Daniel glance over at Timus and he was unnerved by the look in the man’s eyes. It took Daniel a moment to realise what it was that made him uncomfortable. Timus was staring at his body, hunger lighting his eyes. Daniel had seen that look before and he quickly got into the tub, away from those eyes. There was only one man Daniel had ever wanted to look at him like that, but Jack never had.

As if sensing his unease, Timus laughed and dropped a rough cloth and a set of clothes next to the tub. “Put those on when you’re done.”

Using the cloth to dry as quickly as he could, Daniel put on his slave attire. Timus again looked him up and down but Daniel refused to acknowledge it.

The head slave took Daniel to the kitchen where he quickly ate a bowl of thick stew and drank a fruit cordial that reminded him of an oversweet grapefruit. 

After he had finished eating, Timus ordered him to follow and they returned the way they had come but before they reached the main doors of the dwelling, Timus turned to the right. Knocking on the door he opened it without waiting for a response.

“The new slave, master,” Timus said, the harsh note gone from his voice.

“That’s better,” Simdan commented, looking Daniel up and down. “It is easier for you to become accustomed to your new life when you see yourself in your new persona.”

“Wearing this outfit does not make me feel any more of a slave than I felt in my own clothes,” Daniel said wearily.

Simdan frowned, stopping in front of him. “You will learn your place beginning now,” he said severely. “I’ll show you what I require of you and I’ll let Timus teach you what happens if I’m disappointed.” 

Daniel was unnerved at the threat. He had the distinct impression whatever that entailed Timus would like it, and he, Daniel most certainly would not.

Simdan showed Daniel into a large room, two whole walls of which were filled floor to ceiling with shelves containing books and scrolls. The wall in which the door was set was covered with framed works of art; the fourth wall consisted of three tall windows set equidistantly, each one framed with heavy drapes. 

“My pride and joy,” Simdan said, his arms wide to encompass the room. “My library has taken most of my life to collect, many of the items are very rare and precious.” He walked over to a small table bathed in light from the windows. “Like this,” he said with awe.

Daniel moved alongside Simdan, following his gaze. There was a rare and delicate piece of what appeared to be thin parchment displayed between two sheets of glass, which meant Daniel wasn’t allowed to touch, something he found frustrating. Jack had often said without his hands, Daniel couldn’t read. With a sigh, Daniel wished Jack were here now to tease him. 

Daniel recognised the similarity between the writing on the scroll and the markings on the wall he and Joaquin had been studying before he was taken. Recognising the markings didn’t mean Daniel could translate it. He hadn’t had enough time to make sense of it on the planet and the additional sample Simdan showed him didn’t seem enough for him to make much progress.

“It took me a long time to acquire this one,” Simdan said, his voice softening as he stared at the flattened piece of scroll. “It’s the key to so much power.” He looked up at Daniel, his expression set and hard. “You must tell me exactly what it says.”

“I’m not sure I can do that,” Daniel said gently, glancing at the man who considered him a slave and, recognising the growing anger in the man’s expression, quickly tried to explain. “I need more to work with, other samples of the writing, without that I might never decipher the language.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Simdan declared. “You were seen deciphering the wall on Piradae.”

“No, no. You don’t understand. I was working there yes, my friend and I were trying to understand what the ruins had been, what the markings meant but we’d only just…”

“Enough!” Simdan snapped. “You can study any book in my library, ask for anything you need, but I must know what it says.” 

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. The man didn’t understand, or didn’t want to. “I will try, that’s all I can promise,” Daniel stated.

Simdan stared at him and Daniel knew that failure was not an option to Simdan’s way of thinking. Daniel felt a frisson of fear at what this man might do if he could not succeed. He turned away, taking the seat at the table in front of the document.

“Can you tell me anything about what subject this covers? Why it’s so important to you?” Daniel asked carefully.

“It is said to be the path to great knowledge and even greater wealth,” Simdan replied softly, leaving before Daniel could ask him anything else.

~~

Over the next few days, Daniel did his best to comply with Simdan’s wishes but he knew it could take a long time, if ever, for him to translate the writings. He had asked Simdan two days earlier when his master came to check on his progress if it wasn’t possible to get copies of the writings from Piradae. Simdan had looked uncomfortable at the question but hadn’t replied.

At the end of each long day, an exhausted and frustrated Daniel returned to the tiny room in the slaves’ quarters that had been allocated to him. He ate his early meal with the other slaves in the communal room; his mid-day meal was served to him in the library. He was supposed to eat the evening meal with the others too, but he’d taken to arriving late, grabbing his portion and taking it to his room. He preferred to work a little longer and eat alone than put up with the uncomfortable feeling of being under the watchful eyes of Timus. It wasn’t possible to avoid the morning meal as all the slaves were roused at the same time and expected to bathe communally and then go and break their fast. 

If Daniel could’ve avoided bathing in front of Timus he would, the man seemed to be continually watching him. Daniel didn’t know for sure if he watched any of the other men with that same expression, as Daniel purposely didn’t look at him, but either way he didn’t like the feeling.

It was the seventh night after his arrival that Daniel found Timus waiting for him when he entered his room. The man was sitting on his narrow bunk looking far too comfortable.

“Timus?” Daniel frowned, lifting his chin and squaring his shoulders. He had no intention of letting the head slave have any idea how intimidated he felt. “What do you want here?”

Timus laughed, “Why, you of course, I thought you’d know that by now.”

“Me?” Even though Timus voiced Daniel’s own fear, he couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice.

“Oh come now, don’t pretend you didn’t know. Just the way you avoid me tells me just how aware of me you are.” He rose and stepped closer to Daniel. “Afraid of me, I like that.”

That was the last thing he ought to have said. Daniel was furious. Furious at himself for allowing the man to get to him, furious at Timus for the assumption that Daniel was scared of him.

“I am not afraid of you,” Daniel said firmly. “I just don’t appreciate being ogled at the way you do. I am not a piece of meat to be…”

“You’re exactly what I chose you to be!” Timus snarled, grabbing hold of Daniel’s upper arms, his fingers digging in painfully.

“I’m forced to be a slave to Simdan, but I am not yours to do with as you will.”

Timus’ laughter rolled around the room, loud and raucous, the sound grating on Daniel’s already stretched nerves. The laughter suddenly died and Timus yanked him closer. Daniel could feel the man’s hot breath on his face, smell the sweat on his body; feel his hard-on pressing into his thigh.

“You’ve not learned yet that Simdan lets me do whatever it takes to keep his house running smoothly? That means keeping me satisfied.” As he spoke one of his hands slid down Daniel’s arm to grip his wrist. Daniel began to struggle and suddenly Timus shoved him and Daniel found himself being slammed into the wall behind him. “I don’t mind getting a couple of the others to tie you down,” Timus growled as he leaned so close Daniel could see his own reflection in the man’s eyes. Smiling evilly, he added, “I’d like that actually. You like that?” 

Daniel froze. He was no innocent but it had been a long time since he’d been with a man. He’d never been the kind to play around; to Daniel having sex meant caring for the person you were with, no matter what gender they were. He’d not felt like that for anyone in a long time, not until he fell for Sha’re, not until he acknowledged that he loved Jack. The idea of Jack wanting to make love with him excited Daniel beyond anything he could think of. He dreamed of Jack wanting him, touching him; Daniel would do anything Jack wanted including being tied to a bed because he knew if ever Jack wanted him like that it would be because he cared for him. 

But to be tied down for this man? That was horrific to him.

Daniel made his mind up. Timus had power over him, Daniel had to face that and he didn’t doubt the man would exercise that power to do whatever he wanted. So, Daniel’s only choice now was how it was going to happen.

“No,” he said, deliberately making his voice low. “If we’re gonna do this I want to participate.”

Timus’ eyes widened and then a slow smile spread over his face. “Good, it’s more fun if we both take part. But,” he added, his eyes hard, “If you’re thinking of trying anything…”

“No, I know when a cause is lost,” Daniel said softly. “I might as well enjoy it,” he added with a smile. His jaw ached but not as much as his heart. 

~~

Time passed slowly, and Daniel’s life settled into a routine that he found very difficult, and it wasn’t just the sexual favours demanded by Timus from time to time. 

Simdan found it hard to accept that Daniel was making no progress with the translation of the document. At first the man had resorted to verbal abuse but after the first week the abuse had become physical. First Simdan’s walking cane had slammed down barely missing his fingers, then it was a slap across his face and when Daniel made the mistake of defending himself against another blow by raising his hands, Simdan was furious. 

“How dare you resist my punishment!” Simdan cried. “Timus! Timus, get in here now!”

Daniel knew he’d made a major mistake but he’d simply reacted the way he’d been taught, blocking the blow and twisting to throw his assailant off balance. He had stopped himself from following through and hitting Simdan but it hadn’t mattered, he’d gone too far for his master.

Daniel was dragged off into the courtyard where Timus and another slave tied him between two of the trees. Timus ripped the shirt from his back, leaning in to whisper, “You should’ve kept that passion for when I come for you.” Daniel couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. He hated that he was forced to submit to the other man, only being able to go through with it by recalling Jack’s instruction to do whatever it took to survive, trying to push away the thought of what Jack would think of the whole sordid situation.

Daniel was almost glad it was Timus who wielded the leather strap on his back; it somehow kept their true relationship in a box he could live with. The pain helped him accept he was nothing but a victim, as unwilling in his bed as he was between the two trees.

That was the first but it wasn’t the last time Simdan had him beaten. He learned a couple of weeks later that his master had paid for another expedition to visit Piradae to have copies made of some of the writings on the wall there. After that he expected some results from Daniel within the next few days and when it didn’t happen, he believed Daniel was lying to him.

“Why? Simdan, why would I lie?” Daniel demanded as he was dragged outside again. “I have nothing to gain and much to lose.”

Simdan scowled at him. “You have an easy life working in the library. You know once you succeed I will put you to work in some other way. Of course you have much to gain.”

“No, no, I’m not lying. The writing is similar but it’s not exactly the same. I can’t…”

Simdan slapped him hard across the face, “Silence! I will hear no more of your lies. Timus!”

Timus beat him again. This time was worse than the first but at least it kept Timus from this bed for a while. 

For the next week or two Daniel continued to work with the document but then Simdan came to see him one afternoon.

“I have decided you should do other work as well as this,” he said brusquely.

“Other work, master?” After his last beating, Simdan had demanded Daniel use his title at all times. Daniel hated it but he knew it was really a small price to pay and he swallowed his pride.

“Yes, Ciadus displeased me and I have sent him to work in the fields, so I have need of a new body slave, you will assume that role.”

Daniel wasn’t sure how to react. Nothing had been said but he was pretty sure that Ciadus did more for Simdan that look after his bath and his attire and dance attendance on him. The young man had eaten with the other slaves but he never slept in the slave quarters. Daniel couldn’t help but wonder what the young slave had done to displease his master, but knew better than to ask Simdan. 

“You can still work in here for a few hours each day but the rest of the time you will provide for the needs of my body. You will come to me this evening after your meal.”

~~

He’d been right of course; Simdan’s body slave served his body in every way the master wished. 

That first night, after Daniel had bathed his master, Simdan had led him to his bedchamber and calmly said, “You can use your mouth to pleasure me tonight.” To Simdan it was no different than Daniel using a soft cloth to clean the water from his body. 

Daniel knelt before the man, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself before he took the man’s cock in his mouth. Humiliated, Daniel dreaded that this was going to be his lot for the rest of his life. He’d already accepted that Simdan would soon tire of his unsuccessful efforts to read the elusive language of his precious scroll, but Daniel would far have preferred a life in the fields to servicing this man nightly. 

The one bright light in this turn of events was that Daniel would never again have to submit to Timus, never have to feel the man’s thick fingers digging into this flesh, or his fat cock shoving into his body and having to pretend that he didn’t hate every second of it. Daniel shuddered at the memory, grateful for a moment until he felt Simdan’s fingers sliding through his hair. Was it only a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire?

However, Simdan proved to be much more considerate of him in the bedroom than Timus ever had. He liked Daniel to suck him after his bath; sometimes he would expect to be brought to climax in his mouth, encouraging Daniel to stroke himself at the same time. On more than one occasion, Simdan’s hand had joined Daniel’s in bringing him off after Daniel had swallowed down his come. Sometimes Simdan would pull out of Daniel’s mouth, ordering his slave to his knees where he carefully breached him before filling his insides with his hot seed. 

It was almost a month later as Simdan rose from his bath one evening, when Daniel automatically went to his knees to suck him off that his master declined.

“Not this time, Daniel, I had something different in mind for tonight.”

Simdan had been edgy all evening, most of the afternoon in fact, ever since his visitor had left. Daniel had no idea what the meeting had been about but it seemed Simdan hadn’t been very happy with its conclusion. The master had eaten sparingly, picking at his food, not even attempting to eat the dessert, which always seemed to be his favourite part of the meal. For a little while Daniel had wondered if his master was ill but came to the conclusion he was simply in an ill mood when he abruptly threw his wine glass across the room.

He had spent less time in his bath too, rising before Daniel had finished rinsing him. 

“Come, hurry!” Simdan demanded striding quickly to the bedroom.

Following behind, Daniel felt nervous of what was to come, never having seen Simdan in quite this mood before. Standing naked in the entrance to Simdan’s chamber, he watched puzzled as his master pressed one of the small decorative plaques against the wall beside the bed. He sucked in a breath as a portion of the wall slid back. Daniel had never seen this before and his gut clenched with trepidation at what might be behind it. 

Simdan walked forward and suddenly a dim light illuminated what proved to be a small room. He turned back, glancing irritably at Daniel. “What are waiting over there for?” Suddenly his eyes glittered and he added, “Do I need to drag you in here?”

Daniel’s stomach knotted and he reluctantly moved forward. He hadn’t been able to see much from where he’d been standing but he saw the chains hanging from the ceiling attached to a sturdy bar. As he got closer he also saw the shorter chains hanging from the bar ending in narrow manacles. His mouth went dry and he desperately tried to see what else the room contained. 

However, before anything could really register he found himself being dragged forward. Suddenly the usually calm master was gripping his shoulders tightly as he positioned him under the bar, grabbing an arm to lift it so he could fasten the wrist in one of the manacles.

As Simdan took hold of the other wrist he glanced into Daniel’s face and his eyes widened a little at the expression he must have seen. He smiled tightly, “Don’t worry, my pet.” Daniel shivered at the odd tone as he called him by a name he never had before. “I’ll make it good for both of us,” he added, his hands sliding slowly over Daniel’s back and across his buttocks.

Daniel stared, frowning at the fire he saw in Simdan’s eyes, a passion he had never seen before. It was unnerving. “What…what are you going to do?”

Simdan looked surprised, “Why make us both feel, deep inside where it really counts.”

Daniel closed his eyes, not wanting to see that particular light in Simdan’s eyes. He’d believed he was better off with Simdan, he’d been a fool.

He heard the sound, the swish through the air before he felt the lash hit his back, but knowing it was coming didn’t mean he wasn’t any more prepared for the sensation as fire licked across his shoulder blades. He clamped his mouth shut to hold in his cry. 

Simdan let lose with the whip twice more and each time Daniel fought to keep his cries inside.

“Let me hear, let me know how much you feel it,” Simdan whispered into his ear and Daniel’s eyes shot open. 

He hadn’t known the man was so close. It suddenly occurred to Daniel that Simdan got off on his pain and it wasn’t doing him any good to keep the hurt to himself; that would only make the pain last longer he guessed. So when Simdan next flicked the whip Daniel gave voice to his pain.

“That’s it! That’s it,” Simdan sighed and lashed his slave again. “Not too low,” he said softly to himself, “Don’t want it marked there.” He stepped closer again and his hand was gentle as he caressed Daniel’s backside, smiling. Then he moved back and the whip snaked out again. The slave screamed.

Only half-aware, Daniel wondered how much more he could take, if Simdan would whip him until he passed out, so it took him a moment to realise that his master was fingering his hole, circling it and mumbling to himself. Abruptly the finger pressed inside and Daniel bucked, moaning at the pain that sliced across his back at the sudden movement. Simdan grabbed him around the hips and worked his fingers inside him for a moment and Daniel struggled not to move, not to cause himself more pain.

Abruptly Simdan released his hold on him, unfastening his wrists from the manacles. Daniel stumbled as Simdan moved him. He could hear his master speaking but he was unable to make out the words, it was difficult enough trying to put one foot in front of the other. Then abruptly he was falling. He tried to put his hands out to protect himself but he couldn’t make his arms work properly. Luckily he landed on something soft and it was a moment or two before he understood that Simdan had moved him to the bed while he was now lying on his stomach. 

For a moment all he felt was relief until he was aware of the bed dipping as Simdan climbed up beside him. 

“Please,” he whispered.

“Soon,” Simdan murmured, his hands brushing along Daniel’s thighs towards his buttocks and Daniel moaned. Simdan smiled and leaned down to kiss the squirming slave. “Open for me,” Simdan muttered as he slid his fingers inside again.

Daniel felt as if he was on fire and the intrusion of Simdan’s fingers only fanned the flames but he was aware enough to understand that his master had only one thing on his mind, his own pleasure. Daniel’s pain only seemed to excite the man more and once again Daniel struggled to keep his cries of pain inside, clamping his lips shut and burying his face in the bedding beneath him. 

Jack please help me, where are you? 

Daniel was almost surprised he’d thought of Jack now, he had determined to keep thoughts of Jack at bay during such times, it hurt too much to think of the man he’d dreamed of being with when he was forced to endure the lust of strangers. Yet this time, he didn’t push the thought of his friend away, he drew it closer, seeking solace where there was none. 

He felt Simdan roughly breach him and hot tears filled his eyes. Suddenly angry at his loss of control, Daniel flicked the tears from his eyes and, allowing the pain and anger to feed his emotions, rose onto his knees and slammed back against the man thrusting inside him. He’d had enough of others taking what he didn’t want to give, he could at least take back some control by allowing himself to take some degree of pleasure rather than be nothing but a victim. He shoved thoughts of Jack away as deeply as he could and lost himself in the sensations flooding through him, both the pain and the pleasure.

Simdan was delighted with his slave’s reaction, with his obvious mounting passion and he thrust deeper and deeper into the man arched beneath him until his release filled the slave. 

Exhausted, Simdan dropped onto him, Daniel crying out with pain and Simdan briskly rolled off him. 

“Easy, easy, Daniel. I am well pleased and I will look after you, fear not.” 

Daniel refused to allow any more tears to fall, roughly brushing a hand across his face and into his hair. He heard Simdan at the door calling for emollient to ease the skin. Daniel grimaced at the idea that being beaten and then fucked through the mattress could be soothed with a little cream.

~~

That night proved a kind of turning point though, his master being more conciliatory with him both during the day and in the bedroom, seeming to treat Daniel more as a trusted servant than as a slave. 

Only one other time did Simdan treat him that brutally again and it was after another meeting with a man Daniel learned was also looking for the secret Simdan believed was hidden within his scroll. Simdan was frustrated that Daniel was no nearer solving the riddle and that night he was taken into the hidden room. The following morning after another application of the soothing balm, things returned to what Daniel considered his normal life now.

Daniel had been struck in another incident three days ago, when he had attempted to intercede with Timus over the punishment of a young boy and the head slave had lashed out, hitting Daniel across the cheek.

“Being the master’s bed warmer doesn’t give you the right to challenge me!” Timus had roared.

Daniel had almost struck back, only the sharp sound of their master’s voice held him back. “And I didn’t give you the right to beat my favourite without my permission,” Simdan declared.

Timus bowed slightly. “No master, but it is my place to chastise the other slaves who disobey me.”

Daniel spoke up quickly, “The boy’s misdeed did not warrant a whipping, master.”

“It is not your place to say, Daniel,” Simdan said quietly. “Go to our quarters, I will decide what punishment the boy deserves.”

Daniel had no choice but to leave but was pleased to hear later that though the boy had been punished, he had not been whipped and Simdan did not berate him for his interference. For the first time it occurred to him that his place in the master’s bed might have more uses than to keep him away from Timus.

Now, only a few days later, Daniel stared at the apparition, for that was what he thought it was when he first saw Jack standing there gazing at him. When Daniel had first been taken he had dreamed of Jack coming for him but all too soon he’d accepted the odds of that actually happening were virtually non-existent. He had been taken away by ship and no one would have had the slightest idea who had kidnapped him or where he’d been taken. Before long it was easier to let go of such hopes, hopes that only became torturous as time passed and he was obliged to face the kind of life he was forced to live as a slave. 

Standing at his master’s gate staring at Jack, it was very hard for Daniel to accept the evidence of his own eyes. Very hard for him to know how to feel when faced with returning to a life he’d tried to forget, people he’d considered lost to him forever. 

It was difficult to know what to do with the many unpleasant memories of what he’d gone through here on Tiaster tumbling through his troubled mind. Hardly knowing what he was doing, he backed away from the man he’d been dreaming about for months.

~~

Jack could hardly believe the swiftly changing expressions on Daniel’s face, from joy to shock to…despair? He didn’t understand what he was seeing and then suddenly he was running. The sight of Daniel slowly closing the gate in his face was more than he could take.

“Daniel! Daniel!” he yelled as he rashly ran towards him. 

Abruptly, the gate stopped closing and Daniel stood there in the remaining gap, his skin visibly paling as Jack came closer. Suddenly a hand fell heavily on Daniel’s shoulder pulling him aside and the man who had walked from the market with Daniel moved into view.

“What is going on?” the stranger asked. “Who is this person?” he added as Jack slid to a halt directly in front of them. 

Daniel had moved back slightly behind the other man, gazing at Jack over his shoulder. Jack was relieved to see the hunger in Daniel’s eyes as he gazed at him. For a moment Jack had been concerned that Daniel didn’t recognise him; that would’ve perhaps explained his odd behaviour a few minutes ago. But now his disquiet returned because it was clear that Daniel did indeed recognise him, yet he seemed almost afraid of him.

“Daniel?” Jack queried softly.

“Daniel, who is this man?” the stranger demanded peremptorily.

Jack stared at Daniel, waiting for his clever friend to explain, particularly as Jack suddenly realised he didn’t know what the hell to say. He had rushed forward without really thinking, because he was so thrown at Daniel’s odd behaviour. He had meant to assess the situation and make plans accordingly, not dash forward like an idiot. He could have ruined everything. 

Realising that Daniel still hadn’t spoken, Jack thought he’d better dive in, say something, but as he opened his mouth, Daniel finally spoke, his voice low and deferential.

“This is Colonel Jack O’Neill, my team leader. One of the friends I was taken from. I told you about them, master.”

Master? God, Daniel, what have they done to you? Abruptly Jack became the colonel again, back straight, shoulders back, and chin high, eyes staring over the master’s left shoulder. “At your service, sir,” he said formally. “I have been searching for Daniel for some time. He was stolen from us in an unwarranted attack and it is my duty to retrieve him. Would you not introduce your…master, Daniel?”

“My master is called Simdan, Jack,” Daniel said, his voice a little stronger.

“You address your team leader in such familiar terms, Daniel?”

Daniel smiled gently. “Jack is also my friend, it’s our way.” 

“May I enter, so we can talk?” Jack said carefully, keeping eye contact with Simdan. He didn’t really know what he was going to say but he knew he had to take the opportunity that had so unexpectedly presented itself.

Simdan glanced from Daniel to Jack, his expression puzzled but he nodded. “You may enter. Daniel, get refreshments and bring them to the library.”

“The library?” Daniel asked.

Simdan frowned, “That was my order. Why do you question it?”

“Apologies, master, but it is unusual for you to receive guests in the library.”

Simdan waved Daniel away and indicated that Jack should follow him. Jack wanted nothing more than to follow Daniel but he knew if he was to have any chance of getting the archaeologist away from this man, he had to play by the man’s rules. At least for the time being.

“What do you expect to gain here?” Simdan suddenly said, catching Jack unaware, as he didn’t anticipate the conversation to begin until they reached the library.

Jack hesitated for a moment wondering whether lying would do any good and deciding it was too late for that, he answered, “I have come to take Daniel home with me.”

Simdan didn’t answer, instead stopping and opening a door to his left. He stood back to allow Jack to precede him. Jack was suitability impressed by the large room lined with books and scrolls, and couldn’t help but think that Daniel would have been in his element here.

“Is this why you wanted Daniel?” Jack asked without preamble.

Simdan laughed. “You are indeed a leader of men, Jack. I may call you Jack?”

Jack angled his head to one side. “It is really reserved for friends. Acquaintances…enemies,” he added pointedly, “call me Colonel O’Neill, or just colonel if you prefer.”

Simdan stepped closer, ignoring the sound of the door opening as Daniel walked in carrying a tray. “I prefer to be thought of as an acquaintance rather than an enemy, colonel. That would be better for all of us I think.”

Jack nodded, “Indeed.” He glanced over at Daniel who was placing the tray on a small table, his friend suddenly meeting his gaze at the use of a term more readily associated with Teal’c. A sudden smile graced Daniel’s full lips and it did Jack’s heart good to see it. “Acquaintances can eventually become friends, Simdan.”

The man laughed. “True. You were right to suspect this is why I wanted Daniel. I paid quite a sum for him.”

Ah, Jack thought, down to the nitty gritty. “And now we would like him back,” Jack stated, moving to stand by his friend. “Are you alright, Daniel? That’s quite a bruise on your face.”

Daniel raised a hand to his face, looking surprised as if he’d forgotten about the bruise.

“Daniel can be rash sometimes,” Simdan said dismissively and that casual statement rang alarm bells for Jack. Simdan moved away from them over towards a table by one of the tall windows opposite. “But he does work hard, even if the results have been disappointing.”

Jack had stretched a hand towards Daniel, but he moved out of reach and walked over to where Simdan was looking at something on the table. 

Frowning, Jack followed. He didn’t like Daniel’s coltish behaviour, like an animal that had been hurt too much to trust. The longer he remained here, the more nervous Jack was becoming. Simdan was behaving like a gracious host yet there was an undercurrent that Jack couldn’t quite pin down.

“I’ve done the best I could, master, you know that,” Daniel said, as if in apology.

Simdan nodded, sighing. “Serve the drinks, Daniel.”

Daniel moved back to the small table and Jack sucked in a breath. “Look, can we get to the point. I…”

“Sit, sit,” Simdan interrupted, waving a hand casually at the chair on the other side of the desk from where Simdan was and with a bad grace Jack sat.

Daniel brought them both a drink, saying to Jack, “It’s a simple herb tea,” before going to stand behind Simdan. 

Jack looked at him but Daniel wouldn’t meet his eyes, not helping Jack’s frame of mind at all. He wanted to talk to Daniel, hell he wanted to hug his friend to him, tell him how wonderful it was to see him again, to know he was safe. To whisper that he knew his secret, to let Daniel know that he wasn’t alone in his feelings. Instead he was becoming afraid of what Daniel was hiding.

Simdan was sipping his drink but Jack ignored his, not trusting it even if it had been given to him by Daniel’s hand. Something was very wrong here.

“It is beautiful is it not?” Simdan suddenly said, and Jack followed his gaze to see what looked like a piece of cloth pressed between two sheets of glass. 

“Yeah I suppose,” Jack said irritated at the evasion, “But I really want to talk about Daniel.”

“Ah but we are. This is why I had Daniel brought here.”

Jack gritted his teeth, keeping inside the angry words that sprang to his lips. This piece of garbage had cost men their lives? Cost Daniel his freedom and his friends their peace of mind. He wanted to smash the glass and rip the thing to pieces. Instead, trying to look interested, Jack leaned forward. As he did so his dog tags slipped out of the V neckline of the native top he was wearing, the metal clinking against the glass. 

“Jack!” Daniel said suddenly, and Jack looked up to see the wide-eyed look of his friend, shocked to see a tinge of fear underlying the glance. Jack frowned, puzzled as to what had brought about that look. Not surely just because his tags had touched the glass?

“Quiet, Daniel,” Simdan commanded. Eyes wide and reaching out towards the chain dangling from Jack’s neck, Simdan asked, “What is that?”

Looking at his host, Jack was about to say ‘just my dog tags’ when suddenly he put together Daniel’s concern with the noticeable interest in Simdan’s expression and instinctively put a protective hand up to stop Simdan from touching the tags. 

Jack remembered the many times Daniel had lectured him long and hard about the importance of taking great care of ancient scrolls and parchment, how even the natural oils in the fingers mustn’t be allowed to touch the delicate materials. Daniel always wore thin white gloves when he worked with them and Jack recognised what Daniel’s warning had been for, yet Simdan didn’t seem as concerned as Daniel did. Jack gathered that Daniel hadn’t been successful in translating whatever it was that Simdan had wanted from him. 

Threat assessing was second nature to Jack and he immediately recognised that Simdan had other things on his mind at that moment, something had caught his attention more than what was under the glass. Had Simdan lost out on his gamble with Daniel and saw a chance to recoup some value? 

Jack had made no offer yet though it was obvious he was there prepared to bargain, though unfortunately he’d put himself at a disadvantage making it clear how much he wanted Daniel. Simdan didn’t really know how much of course, didn’t know that Jack would do whatever it took to get Daniel back, and that included killing Simdan if he had to. 

Stopping his thoughts travelling down that dangerous road, Jack considered his next move. He had been wondering what on earth he could offer for Daniel’s release, thinking he might have to buy time to send for help. 

Lazily fiddling with his dog tag chain, Jack queried, “This? This is very special, my talisman. I never take it off.”

“Talisman?” Simdan leaned forward for a better look.

“Yeah, the metal is imbued with power, you see the words inscribed? Magic words of protection. Saved my life more times than I can tell you.”

“Daniel had no such talisman.”

“Well he wouldn’t, would he? He’s not a warrior; he’s a scholar. I protect him. Now if I’d been with him when the slavers came, they’d never have got him. The talisman would have protected us both.” Jack wrapped his hand tightly around the dog tags. 

“Did not the other warriors wear such protection?” Simdan asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, but it’s not as simple as that. Each talisman is different, individual. Its power is increased as it gathers energy from the prowess of its wearer and then the collective energy is used to protect the wearer. I have been serving my people for many years and this one has been handed down in my family for generations. I have no idea how much energy it contains now, how powerful it really is. I have faced much danger and I have killed many enemies protecting those under my care,” he declared with pride. 

Jack hoped this was making sense, talk about flying by the seat of your pants! “How many times have I saved you, Daniel?” Jack looked directly at the archaeologist, his gaze striving to hold that of his friend.

Daniel was looking a little bemused, but managed to sound completely sincere as he replied, “I have lost count, Jack, but I thank you for every single time. I praise the day you took me under your wing. I would have died long since if not for the benevolence of the gods working through your talisman.” 

Simdan looked from one man to the other then tentatively reached out again. “Gods? Could I have a look at it?” he asked quietly.

Jack stared at the man, pursing his lips as if considering. He looked down and slowly opened his fist. “I suppose it would be all right.” Then he leaned further forward, letting the chain swing free and Simdan gingerly let it fall into his own palm.

“What are the strange markings? What do they say?” Simdan couldn’t take his eyes from it.

Jack looked over his head at Daniel, eyes begging for help, lips mouthing, ‘Come on Daniel!’

Daniel’s mouth opened and closed like a netted fish until he abruptly said, “It is a sacred prayer to the gods of the Tau’ri, powerful words inciting them to help the bearer, to offer their protection and ensure long life.”

“The bearer?” Simdan breathed. He looked up at Jack. “So the benefits would pass to whoever carried it?”

“Well yeah. But this one has been in my family for generations; no one even knows how old it is. My father gave it to me when I joined the service. Quite a reputation I had to live up to I can tell you.”

“Would you sell it?”

“Sell it? Of course not! It’s precious to me.”

“Not even for Daniel’s freedom?”

“Daniel?” Jack sounded surprised. “Oh, I was going to offer valuables for him, jewels or…”

“I have no need of jewels, but this…” He closed his hand around the dog tags, pulling Jack closer across the table. 

Jack pried the man’s fingers away and stood up, looking at his dog tags, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully.

“Please, Jack,” Daniel said softly. “I would like to go home.”

“I will take nothing else,” Simdan said forcefully. “If you want Daniel you must give me your talisman.”

Jack made a show of looking from the tags to Daniel, and at the tags once more, before sighing as he finally said, “Very well, if this is the only way to gain Daniel’s freedom, you may have my talisman.” He lifted the chain over his head, taking a deep breath as he held his hand out to Simdan. The man took the dog tags, gripping them tightly against his chest.

“Come, Daniel,” Jack turned to leave, a hand on Daniel’s arm before he asked, “Oh, does he need any papers or anything to leave the city?”

Holding the precious dog tags, Simdan said distractedly, “Yes, just a moment.” Not releasing the tags, he pulled a sheet of thick paper to him and scrawled some words quickly, signing it with a flourish. He picked up a delicately inscribed seal and pressed it to the paper. “Here, if anyone questions you, just show them this.”

“Great, thanks. Take care of the talisman and it will take care of you,” Jack said, backing out of the room pushing Daniel behind him, as Simdan studied the strange markings.

Once in the hallway, Jack pulled Daniel into his arms and hugged him as tightly as he could.

~~

Daniel could hardly believe it. He was actually standing there in Jack’s arms, and it wasn’t a dream, it was real. Oh God! He thought he just might cry.

Jack pulled back and just stared at him. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

“I am now,” Daniel replied just as softly. “Thank you.” 

Daniel knew what had happened to him would probably catch up with him sometime, but just now all he wanted was to bask in Jack’s company. Everything else could wait. He could break down later.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jack said with a grin.

They turned and strode swiftly towards the entrance.

“What’s going on here?” a voice asked from behind.

Daniel abruptly halted and swung back, Jack turning with him. “I’m leaving, Timus,” Daniel said firmly, an edge of resentment to his tone.

“Leaving? What are you talking about?” Timus’ disdain was obvious.

“Not that it’s any concern of yours,” Jack piped up in a hard voice, taking his cue from Daniel, “but I just bought him and now we’re leaving.”

The man’s mouth dropped open and it gave Daniel great pleasure to walk away leaving Timus wondering how he’d managed it.

“Who was that?” Jack asked.

“It doesn’t matter any more,” Daniel said firmly, having no desire to talk to Jack about Timus.

As they walked across the compound relief washing through him, Daniel said, “I think you’re enjoying this idea of owning me too much.”

Jack glanced at him, his face serious. “I’m enjoying having you beside me again, where you belong. You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“Yes, I do,” Daniel said softly.

“God, I’m a fool!” Jack declared.

“So, what’s new?” Daniel smiled, feeling safe for the first time in months.

~~

Jack wanted to hold Daniel, he wanted to talk with him; he just wanted to gaze at him. He did none of those things, instead he hurried Daniel along, trusting everything else could wait until he got Daniel away from this place, these people. Until he was somewhere secure, preferably back at the SGC and into Janet’s tender care. 

Jack had the uncomfortable feeling a lot had happened to Daniel in the months that he had been missing, and he expected that Daniel would want to keep the full extent of his experience to himself. As the thought occurred, Jack promised himself he wouldn’t let that happen. Glancing at Daniel now as they hurried towards the Gate, Jack thought his friend seemed too calm and composed, as if he was holding on too tightly. Jack would be there if – and when – he began to unravel.

They were halfway to the Gate when Daniel asked, “Are you here alone?”

“Yep.”

Daniel was silent again but Jack sensed something was wrong. “What is it, Danny?”

“God, I never thought I’d miss hearing you call me that.”

Jack heard the crack in Daniel’s voice, but prudently waited for him to speak.

Shortly Daniel said, “Can we go somewhere else first? I…I don’t want to go back to the SGC right away.”

“If you tell me what’s wrong? What happened to you back there?”

“Jack, please. Give me time. I just need to…adjust, get back to being who I am…who I was.”

Jack stopped and Daniel was forced to do so too. Daniel was a step or two ahead of the colonel and he slowly turned to face Jack, who studied his face very carefully. Daniel’s eyes flickered as if he was going to look away but instead he held Jack’s gaze. “Will you tell me, eventually?” He stepped closer almost touching Daniel but this time he somehow knew it wouldn’t be the thing to do. “I need to know, Daniel.”

“As my team leader?” Daniel asked in a low voice, “Or as my friend?”

“As the man who missed his friend so much he went AWOL.”

“God, Jack! So that’s why you’re alone.”

“And I don’t suppose a few more days would matter,” Jack shrugged. “Got anywhere in mind?” 

“Abydos?”

“They know you’re missing, Danny. Might not get that much peace and quiet,” Jack grinned.

“I will if I tell them I need solitude for a while.”

“Solitude?” Jack asked an eyebrow raised.

“Solitude with my friend, providing he doesn’t press me until I’m ready.”

“You got a deal. Abydos first stop.” Jack smiled and reached out to clasp Daniel’s nape, giving him a squeeze.

~~

Daniel was very grateful for Jack’s forbearance. It had only hit him as they were walking to freedom that he could expect to be thrust into Janet Fraiser’s very capable hands immediately they stepped through the Gate and he really wasn’t ready for that just yet. He knew it would be impossible to keep the truth from his doctor and she would have to report it, at least to the general. 

He had the fleeting thought that he could keep the truth from Jack but realistically he knew that it was impossible. Besides the fact that Jack was his immediate superior, the man would see through any attempt at deceit at once. Colonel Jack O’Neill was a past master at threat assessing, including assessing his best friend.

The truth was Daniel didn’t want to lie to Jack anyway. He still harboured a dream, a hope that one day he might be more than a friend to Jack, but he couldn’t help the fear that what he’d endured might affect how Jack viewed him. Daniel had seen the look in his eye when he’d almost closed the gate in Jack’s face and he still wasn’t sure if he’d been imagining the longing he’d seen there. It wouldn’t be easy but he accepted he would have to tell Jack what had happened to him, and pray that it wouldn’t change the way Jack felt about him, even if that feeling didn’t extend beyond friendship.

They finally reached the Stargate and Daniel felt a pang when he finally saw it. He’d known for months that it existed on this world, he even knew where it was but it had been impossible for him to get near it. Slaves were not allowed beyond the city limits without their masters and any escape attempts were severely punished.

“All this time, so close yet so far,” he said quietly.

“You wanna dial?” Jack asked.

Smiling broadly, Daniel nodded. He stepped to the DHD and gently pressed the glyphs that would take them through to Abydos.

~~

They had been on Daniel’s second home for almost a week now and Jack was beginning to think he’d given Daniel long enough. 

When they’d first arrived, Daniel had been swamped with delighted good wishes and hugs until the folk had been chased away by Kasuf, the old guy recognising that his good son was near the end of his tether. 

They had been taken to Kasuf’s tent where they were given an excellent meal, during which Daniel gave his father-in-law an outline of his time as a captive. It was clear as the evening passed that Daniel had talked enough and then Kasuf showed them to a tent of their own on the outskirts of the city, telling Daniel they would not be disturbed.

Over the next few days they tended to have the evening meal in Kasuf’s tent but spent most of the day on their own. Daniel seemed to be sleeping a fair amount of the time, though he often went for long walks in the cool of the evening. Jack accompanied him, but sometimes he felt as if Daniel forgot he was there. 

Daniel had spoken more about his slavery in Simdan’s house describing his work in the man’s library, including Simdan’s increasing frustration with Daniel’s failure. Jack already knew that Daniel had been beaten; it was hard to disguise the marks on his back left by the leather strap that had been used on him. 

However, there was something that Daniel had let slip yesterday evening that Jack was determined to get to the bottom of and it was looking increasingly possible that Daniel had no intention of telling him. Jack was arguing with himself about the rights and wrongs of breaking his agreement with Daniel about not pressing him. Was he thinking more of Daniel’s peace of mind or his own?

He looked up at Daniel who was standing on the top of the dune just above the small oasis where Jack was lounging in the shade. His back was to Jack who got the distinct impression that Daniel was a long way from Abydos.

“Daniel,” he called, “Are you not having anything to eat? You hardly had any breakfast either.”

“Hmm?” Daniel turned. “Oh, I’m not really hungry.”

“Daniel!” Suddenly Jack didn’t know what to say. There were so many questions on the tip of his tongue, but the one he really wanted to ask was the one he felt least able. He could still hear Daniel’s remark from last evening: when I moved from the slave quarters to the master’s suite. It had seemed almost innocuous as Daniel was talking about performing his duties, except that Daniel’s voice had faltered momentarily before he had smoothly switched tack to talk about the food. Jack knew the simple phrase hid something painful to his friend and Jack was already pretty sure he knew what Daniel was struggling with and he hoped Daniel trusted him enough to confide in him. 

“I know,” Daniel said gently as he moved towards him, sitting down gracefully, something Jack found it hard to do in his robes, always seeming to get his legs tangled in the yards of material. “I’m making you very tense and I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention, Jack, it’s just that…” Daniel sighed. “It’s hard to say. I know I need to talk about it, but…”

“It’s just me, Danny. Nothing you tell me will ever come between us, you know that don’t you?” 

Daniel gazed at him, and Jack felt as if he was looking deep inside, searching. “Yes, I do,” he replied. 

Jack should’ve felt reassured except that Daniel’s smile was sad. 

Hesitantly at first, Daniel began to speak of his nights in the slave quarters, until eventually in a strained voice he spoke of Timus; holding nothing back, including his own guilt at finally capitulating and participating in sex with the head slave of Simdan’s household. 

Jack sat quietly alongside, letting Daniel speak, not interrupting the flow, but inside seething at the options Daniel had been faced with. If he could’ve have got his hands around the neck of that bastard…

Daniel must have sensed something even from Jack’s silence, because he stopped his confession to ask, tentatively, “Jack? Do you want me to stop? To…to ask me something?”

“No, Daniel,” Jack replied, hearing the tension in his own voice. “Don’t stop, I… Sorry.” He reached out to take Daniel’s hand resting on his own thigh, giving what support he could.

Daniel swallowed, squeezing the hand. “There’s more, Jack, but perhaps…”

“No,” Jack interrupted, speaking more harshly then he intended. More calmly, he continued, “Don’t keep anything locked away, tell me everything.”

“’Kay. After a while, Simdan reduced my hours working in the library.” Daniel licked his lips and Jack knew it was going to get even worse. 

Finally understanding Daniel’s bitten-off comment from the evening before, Jack listened with biting anger and frustration and ever-growing guilt for what Daniel had suffered. It should never have happened to such a gentle compassionate man as Daniel. Rape was violence of the basest kind, whether at the end of a knife or by the wielding of power seen as inherent, and to add such cold brutality to it was something Jack found disgusting and impossible to understand. 

All those months that he had sat safely at home on Earth, bemoaning his own loss, voicing his frustration and all the time Daniel had been living with that.

~~

Jack was too quiet, listening to Daniel’s confession without the kind of reaction Daniel had expected and he didn’t know what to think. 

It had been so hard, struggling to talk calmly about being repeatedly raped by the two men; one who saw it as simply one more way to exercise his show of strength against his fellow slaves, and the master who never even questioned it was his right.

He had kept nothing back, baring his soul and his shame to the most important person in his world and all he received was silence.

Where was the anger? The grief? Was he instead to receive disgust, recrimination? Surely not, Jack of all people understood. Didn’t he?

Abruptly, Jack stood and walked away. Daniel felt cold creep through him.

“Bastard!” Jack roared, frustration dogging him as he uselessly tried to thrust his hangs into non-existent pockets.

“Jack, please?” Daniel gasped, fighting to stop the tears suddenly threatening to overflow. His body had been violated by two strangers, and now it seemed as if his friend was going to tear into his soul. “I couldn’t stop it…I…”

Jack swung back, “God, Daniel, not you. Never you.” Eyes flashing, mouth in a tight line, he ground out, “If I could get my hands on the fucking bastards, I’d tear their damn heads off!”

Relief flowed through Daniel, for a moment he’d thought that Jack felt he bore some blame for what he’d been forced to do.

Jack stared at Daniel, closing the space between them to drop onto his knees in the sand in front of him. “Daniel, if I could take this all away from you I would.” He took hold of Daniel’s hands. “I tried to find you sooner, I swear. It hurt so much…” he stopped, shaking his head. “What am I saying,” he murmured.

“Jack, don’t please. I knew I always knew you’d be trying to find me. It was my thoughts of you that kept me going. When things became too much for me to bear, I…”

“You what, Danny?”

Daniel dropped his eyes, “I thought of you…and Sam and Teal’c. You helped me get through it.”

“Look at me, Daniel,” Jack said softly and Daniel lifted his gaze. Jack’s eyes seemed lit from within as they held Daniel’s. “You were always in my thoughts too, couldn’t sleep for worrying about you. Wanted you home, where you belonged, with me.”

Jack was never good expressing himself with words and Daniel recognised that he was trying to say more than that simple speech articulated, and warmth flowed through him as he understood. Daniel would have to say the words himself.

Gripping Jack’s hands tightly, he said, “Yes, Jack, I do belong with you. I always have.” Holding Jack’s gaze, he added softly, “There has only ever been one man I wanted to hold me.”

“Hold you?” Jack breathed, eyes searching his face. “And kiss you?” 

Daniel’s heart was beating so fast that he felt dizzy for a moment and he was breathless when he said, “Kiss me, love me.”

“Daniel!” Suddenly he found himself in a bear hug, held tightly against a solid chest and he sighed. Jack had hugged him before but it had never been like this, never meant what Jack was telling him now.

Jack spoke close to his ear, “I’ve a confession to make too.”

Daniel moved back slightly so he could see Jack’s face. “Confession?”

“I already suspected how you felt about me.” 

Daniel’s eyes widened. “You did? I thought I’d hidden it well,” he said sheepishly.

“Oh you did,” Jack agreed. He shrugged. “When we finally got Intel on where you might be, I wanted to bring some of your stuff with me. I didn’t know what condition you might be in, and I thought it might be good to have some of your personal things, to help ground you, you know? I was in your office trying to decide what to bring and I remembered that little box in your drawer. Teal’c told me it was your tal’met roa’ke.”

“And he told you what that meant?” Daniel’s eyes were wide.

“Oh yeah. So, when I found my wrist band inside…” Jack smiled. “How’d you get it by the way?”

Blushing, Daniel admitted, “You left it in my office. I kept expecting you to ask for it back but you didn’t.”

“I thought it’d been lost off world. Why didn’t you say anything?” Jack asked pointedly.

Daniel flushed a little but met Jack’s look as he said, “I’m sorry, I know I should have said something, but I knew it meant something special to you and I didn’t really want to let it go. I…” He shrugged. He didn’t know how to express how much he’d needed that connection to Jack.

“And I never want to let you go,” Jack said gruffly, pulling him close again but this time he dipped his head and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Then don’t,” Daniel murmured against Jack’s mouth, swiftly kissing him again but this was no chaste kiss. Daniel gripped the back of Jack’s head, pushing his tongue against Jack’s lips forcing them open. With a gasp Jack let him in and Daniel sighed as he finally got to taste the man he had wanted for so long.

They finally broke apart when the need to breathe took over. Resting their foreheads together, Jack gasped, “I wanna take this further.”

For a moment Daniel panicked, mind flashing back to Timus holding him down, moving roughly over him, intermingled with the pain of being lashed by Simdan. Then he felt Jack’s lips tenderly brushing against his and the familiar feeling of being safe swept over him and he relaxed.

“God, yeah,” Daniel whispered.

“Not here though.” Jack grimaced, “Too much sand. Tent?”

Daniel grinned. “Tent.”

~~

They lay side by side, their robes piled haphazardly on the floor nearby. Fingers drifted lazily on warm skin, learning every inch, every spot that excited, that brought forth a whimper or a moan. Words were murmured, breathed into each other’s mouths as they gasped for breath between each lingering kiss. 

Gripping Daniel’s shoulders, Jack rolled them so Daniel was underneath. Finally breaking the kiss, he smiled into Daniel’s eyes as he began to undulate over him, their hard cocks sliding against each other. “Daniel,” Jack growled, breaking eye contact to drop his head and lick and nibble at one of Daniel’s nipples.

Daniel’s back arched as overwhelming sensation crashed through him, creating sweet torture as his erection rubbed roughly against Jack’s. 

Jack’s hands moved from Daniel’s shoulders and they seemed to be everywhere at once, on his chest, his belly, his hips. Daniel ran his fingers up and down Jack’s spine, hands separating so he could caress each flank and then knead his buttocks.

Moaning, Jack was thrusting against Daniel now, pushing him down into the rough material of the pallet and, desperately needing to increase contact, Daniel’s hips rose to meet Jack’s. 

Throbbing with need Daniel’s head tossed from side to side as he muttered nonsense, calling Jack’s name intermittently. He dug his fingers deep into Jack’s back, desperately trying to hold him firm as he surged against him.

Licking long swipes over Daniel’s chest, Jack moved up towards his neck, where he kissed and sucked the tender skin. Everywhere Jack touched, fire trailed along Daniel’s nerves and blood pulsed through his veins, hammering in his head, making him feel dizzy and light-headed with longing. 

As Jack rolled his hips, making their cocks slide against each other, he suddenly stopped kissing Daniel’s neck and bit down hard, making Daniel yelp. 

Jack’s cock pulsed against Daniel’s and he came hard, moaning, “Oh God, Daniel, God…love you.” 

Hearing those words on top of feeling the hot seed coating his belly was all Daniel needed to bring forth his own climax. “Jack, oh, Jack,” Daniel whispered, his face buried against Jack’s neck.

Slowly Jack turned them so they were on their sides, facing each other. He lifted a hand, trailing his fingers through Daniel’s hair.

“I’ll do better next time, when we’re home,” Jack said softly. “It’s been a long time, I’m outta practice.”

“You made love to me, Jack. It doesn’t get any better than that.”

“I can do better and still make love to you, Danny,” Jack muttered. 

Daniel laughed. He kissed Jack quickly, “You’re not in competition with anyone, Jack.” 

“I know. I want things to be really good between us, Daniel. I want us to experience everything together.” Kissing him, Jack added softly, “When you’re ready.”

Daniel pressed close, touching wherever he could, settling his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I’ve been feeling better day by day ever since you freed me, hour by hour since you kissed me, minute by minute since you made love to me.”

“Daniel,” Jack murmured, peppering kisses over Daniel’s hair.

They were both silent a minute and then Daniel said, his tone serious. “Will it be the same when we get home?”

Jack pulled back so he could see Daniel’s face. “What’s going on in that mind of yours? I told you I love you and I meant it.”

“I know, but here we’re free to do what we want, but at home you’re not. The Air Force won’t…”

“Damn the Air Force!” Jack interrupted angrily. “They wouldn’t let me try and help you. What happened to never leaving a man behind!” Jack took a breath to try and calm himself. “Okay, I know I’m gonna have to face whatever Hammond throws at me when we get back, but other than that, no way am I going to let anything come between us. I’m never again going through the regret, the guilt I did when you were missing. You’re mine now and it’s gonna stay that way.” Jack stopped. “You do want that, Daniel? Me and you, always?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well that’s that. I made my choice when I went AWOL, I chose my desire to find you over my duty and nothing’s changed. It never will. We’ll find a way to make it work. Or I’m out.”

“And where you go, I go.” Daniel pulled Jack into his arms and held on tight.

Jack suddenly laughed softly. “Ironic, don’tcha think, that I bought your freedom with the one thing that marks me as belonging to them?”

“Just means you’re free now to belong to me.”

“I do,” Jack agreed wholeheartedly. “But, you’re not free, you’re mine. Even got the paper to prove it!” Jack added grinning.

“Only because I choose to let you keep it,” Daniel said quietly. “I choose to belong to you.”

“Isn’t that what love is?” Jack said just as softly.

 

FIN


End file.
